


captain corelli's mandolin

by midnightsnapdragon



Series: brief tlc drabbles [2]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon
Summary: The two of them have been snowed in for a while, with nothing to watch but James Bond movies. Kai's starting to get on edge.
Relationships: Kai/Carswell Thorne
Series: brief tlc drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805956
Kudos: 7





	captain corelli's mandolin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the end scene from Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season 5 Episode 12, "The Safe House."

“Oh – hey, I forgot about this one!” Thorne digs out a tape from the box under his bed. They went through most of the movies he owned during the white-out, which is … a _lot_ of double-oh-seven. Maybe now he’ll actually clean out his room. “We never watched _Captain Corelli’s Mandolin.”_

Five feet away, buttoning his shirt in front of the mirror, Kai’s head jerks up. His eyes find Thorne’s reflection.

“What did you just say?”

Thorne blinks, the smile falling away. There’s an unmistakable threat in his boyfriend’s voice. “… Captain Corelli’s Mandolin.”

Kai whirls on him. _“Say that to my face!”_

“Captain Corelli’s Mandolin?”

“We were snowed in for _three days_ and you never bothered to tell me you had a movie about a mandolin?! You said all you had was those stupid spy action movies!”

“I didn’t think you’d like it!” Thorne splutters. “It’s just some period piece –”

“ _What?”_

“– set in Rome –”

“Are you _kidding me?”_

“– based on some dumb book!”

Kai slaps the tape out of his hand. Thorne yelps.

Reining in his temper, Kai takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Carswell. That movie could have saved my sanity.”

Thorne laughs nervously. “Wow. In that case, would you also have wanted to watch _If The Foot Fits_ , with the mechanic who was actually a lost princess from the moon and had to struggle with her feelings of guilt and blurring moral lines?”

Kai gives a guttural scream, kicks over a chair and storms out of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
